Assassin's Creed Frozen
by paul-andres-hf
Summary: Un gran peligro esta apunto de suceder en el reino Arendelle Elsa tendrá que estar preparada para utilizar sus habilidades para salvar a su gente pero no lo ara sola una ayuda muy especial estará con ella un nuevo elemento la diosa del fuego y la reina del hielo juntas, Un nuevo destino para Anna... CONTENIDO: ACCIÓN, MISTERIO ,AVENTURA, LEMON, ROMANCE.
1. REGALO

_**Muchos me han pedido que vea la película de Disney Frozen porque me contaron que estaba buena y que me gustaría y si me gusto así que aquí les dejo una nueva historia la que me pidieron y al ver que hay pocas historias en español será divertido y yo como estoy aquí para alegrarles el día aquí vamos aunque tengo que decir no escrito en meses así que si encuentran faltas ortografías pido perdón jajaja bueno ahora si vamos!**_

**CONTENIDO: _ACCIÓN, MISTERIO ,AVENTURA, LEMON, ROMANCE,TERROR._**

_**Assassin's Creed**_

**_VOLCÁN_**

_**REGALO **_

_**¿QUE LE PASA A ANNA?**_

Ya había pasado un mes apenas después del accidente de Elsa , Anna había recuperado su memoria pero ya no importo ya que eso quedo en el pasado las dos hermanas habían intentado recuperar sus momentos perdidos como hermanas pero por desgracia para Elsa casi ya no había tanto contacto ya que alguien estaba con Anna así es kristoff el cual ahora trabajaba para el reino todos ya habían aceptado los poderes de su reina pero ahora necesitara sus poderes más que nunca y controlar a alguien muy especial para ella Elsa ya casi no utilizaba sus poderes mientras que Olaf seguía siendo alegre y divertido con todos ahora ayudaba a Elsa contándole las noticas del reino .

Por otra parte Anna le había tomado sin previo aviso un gran odio al frio y el hielo y la nieve ahora le gustaba más estar frente a las fogatas, chimeneas y estar disfrutando el sol desde que ella se congelo no ha querido saber nada del hielo ni de nieve algo que su hermana comprendía y le entristecía cuando había nieva ella ya no le agradaba tanto la idea de hacer muñecos como antes solo le interesaba la diversión en el sol otra cosa grave es que ella ya no era la misma paso de ser una chica divertida y alegre a alguien triste ahora que su mente había tomado el recuerdo de sus padres los cuales murieron solo su antiguo carácter se veía cuando estaba con kristoff.

_**EN EL CASTILLO **_

La reina Elsa estaba leyendo datos del reino lo típico sus necesidades ahora que ella era visible debía ser una buena reina era de noche apenas las nueve de la noche después de leerlo decidió descansar

-mmm, iré a ver como esta Anna – pensó Elsa con una sonrisa para después caminar por el castillo buscando a su hermana y como siempre todas las noches la encontró en la chimenea admirando el fuego con atención viendo las llamas que le calentaban

-o través en la chimenea Anna – dijo la reina con una sonrisa

-aa, hola Elsa, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto su hermana dejando de ver el fuego para tomar atención a su hermana

-solo quería ver como estaba mi hermana – dijo Elsa sentándose junto a ella con una sonrisa,-¿y como va tu relación con kristoff? – pregunto en una forma burlona para alegrar el ambiente

-jaja bien, ¿y tú con el reino? – dijo ella con tranquilidad y una sonrisa así su hermana

-bien ahora toda va bien – dijo ella con el mismo tono

En ese momento hubo un gran silencio

-¿extrañas a mama y papa? – pregunto Anna poniendo su vista devuelta en su fuego

-si mucho pero ¿porque lo preguntas? – dijo Elsa con curiosidad

-jaja solo quería saberlo – dijo ella con desánimos

Algo más que estaba pasando con Anna era su tristeza por sus padres nunca había pensado en ese tema solo intentaba que su hermana este con ella pero al lograrlo ya tenía a kristoff ahora todas las noches estaba con algo de tristeza mirando el fuego

-mm ¿te gustaría hacer un muñeco como en los viejos tiempos? – pregunto Elsa mostrando su mano creando nieve

-jajaja no gracias ya sabes que no me gusta el frio – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-¿pero porque? – dijo Elsa ya queriendo saber la razón

-simplemente ya no me gusta la nieve – dijo Anna con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el fuego

-perdón solo quería recuperar nuestros momentos perdidos del pasado – dijo Elsa con tristeza

-eso ya quedo en el pasado iré a dormir – dijo Anna con una sonrisa retirándose dejando a Elsa con tristeza mientras que con su mana sacaba hielo apagando la chimenea

En el cuarto de Anna después de que ella había entrado miro el cuadro de sus padres sosteniéndola a ella y su hermana de pequeñas mientras se acercaba a su chimenea a prenderla, mientras que.

En el cuarto de Elsa ella había entrado en su habitación helada sin nada de calor solo un gran frio mientras se acercaba a su cama miro un cuadro donde tenía la imagen de ella y su hermana abrazadas y alegres mientras lo congelaba

-hay dios que es lo que hecho – pensó Elsa al ver lo alegada que estaba con su hermana en eso tiempos de niñez ahora parecía que Anna le estaba haciendo lo mismo mientras salía una pequeña lagrima congelante después de pensarlo se recostó en su cama congelándola por la tristeza que sentía.

_**EN LA MAÑANA **_

El sol había tocado el reino Arendelle y la princesa ya había despertado lista para comenzar el día una vez cambiada y arreglada se dio cuenta que Elsa a un seguía dormida en ese momento pudo mirar el sol para nada nublado al ver esa luz que tanto le encantaba salió disparada a tomar el sol al salir pudo encontrar a kristoff y sven con una carrosa

-kristoff , hola – dijo Anna al verlo acercándose

-Anna – dijo el abrazándola

-jajaja hola sven – dijo Anna acariciando al animal

-bueno estas listas – dijo kristoff con una sonrisa

-¿lista?, ¿para qué? – pregunto ella pensado en que se le había olvidado algo importante

-oí salíamos a pasear al ver el bosque – dijo kristoff con una sonrisa

-o si claro lo olvide vamos ya que el sol esta increíble – dijo Anna con una sonrisa para después subirse a la carrosa con kristoff mientras él ordenaba a sven que corriera para comenzar su paseo por un bosque que ella quería conocer, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL CASTILLO **_

La reina Elsa había despertado con buen humor mientras que su cama se descongelaba al levantarse bostezo con una sonrisa para prepararse para el día al salir se encontró con Olaf con su frio que le dio Elsa

-mi reina buenos días – dijo Olaf con una sonrisa

-Olaf jajaja solo dime Elsa – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-jajaja estaba bien Elsa – dijo Olaf con alegría

-así está mejor y dime ¿has visto a mi hermana? – pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa

-aaa, ella salió con kristoff ¿Por qué? – dijo Olaf con una sonrisa

-¡cómo! , pero no me dijo nada – dijo Elsa desanimada

-aa creí que lo sabias – dijo Olaf con pena sabiendo que Elsa quería estar con Anna

-está bien puedes retirarte – dijo Elsa mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su cuarto al entrar estiro la manos sacado hielo mientras suspiraba y se recostaba en el piso congelándolo, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL BOSQUE – TUNEL MAGICO **_

kristoff y Sven y Anna iban a toda velocidad por el bosque ya que disfrutaban la velocidad pero decidieron ir despacio para admirar el bosque en ese momento algo llamo la atención de Anna y bastante

-¡alto para ahí! – dijo Anna sin quitar los ojos

-Sven detente – dijo kristoff agitado,-¿Qué viste? – pregunto kristoff al ver esa forma de detección de Anna

-quiero ver qué es eso vamos – dijo Anna bajándose con rapidez al llegar a la pared saco el polvo y pudo ver una puerta antigua,-mira porque no entramos – dijo Anna abriendo la puerta con muchas curiosidad mientras kristoff y Sven se acercaban a ella,-vamos entremos – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-si pero está muy oscuro no crees Anna, Anna - en ese momento kristoff se sorprendió al ver que Anna ya tenía dos palos de árbol en fuego

-toma – dijo ella dándole la rama a kristoff

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto el sorprendido

-es fácil – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-para ti es fácil el fuego siempre será un peligro y algo difícil de hacer muy bien entremos Sven quédate aquí – dijo kristoff con una sonrisa mientras que Sven se quedaba comiendo pasto

Una vez adentro el túnel era largo mientras entraban más al fondo pudieron ver signos extraños mientras hablaban de ellos al detenerse encontraron un punto rojo

-mira esto – dijo kristoff mientras lo tocaba algo que no debió hacer al tocarlo una gran luz ilumino todo mientras la pareja se daba cuenta que estaban en una habitación circular

-¿¡que es esto!? – se preguntó Anna asustada al ver las luces extrañas y los signos

-¡no puedo moverme! – dijo kristoff asustado

-¡ni yo! – grito Anna con el mimos tono

En ese momento dos figuras cuadradas aparecieron cada una con un ojo mientras un tipo de rayo salía de sus ojos tocando el pecho de Anna y kristoff mientras ellos ya no podían hablar después de diez minutos kristoff se desmayó mientras la figura que le estaba apuntando exploto mientras Anna no podía moverse pero después el rayo desapareció, al poderse mover fue corriendo hacia su pareja

-kristoff , vamos ¡despierta! – grito ella pero en ese momento una luz roja hizo visible una puerta antigua Anna al verla se quedó hipnotizada mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia ella al abrir la puerta se encontró con gradas y a lo alto se encontraba una caja Anna subió las gradas con lentitud al llegar el espacio era cuadrado mientras la habría al abrirla la caja se quemó mientras Anna había reaccionado pero era demasiando tarde ella ya estaba flotando,-¡¿Qué es esto?! – se preguntó ella con un gran miedo pero la llama comenzó hablar

-_Tu corazón es puro y digno de este poder tu hogar está en peligro y para salvarlo tendrás que aprender tu nueva habilidad_

-¿habilidad?, ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto ella sin entender

-El elemento sagrado te ha escogido a ti Anna ahora es tu turno al principio tendrás miedo pero no dejes que te controle a podrías provocar un gran mal en ti aprende usar este regalo con sabiduría recibe lo que as gana recibe este regalo

-¿pero qué dices?, ¡aaahhh! – ya no pudo hablar en ese momento se quedó tiesa mientras un circulo de fuego la rodeaba acercándose a ella quemándola pero ella no sentía el dolor mientras sus venas se calentaban al terminar ella cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras tanto.

_**Afuera de la puerta**_

kristoff había despertado con un inmenso dolor de cabeza de un minuto al despertar lo primero que noto fue que Anna no estaba-¿Anna?, ¿Dónde estás? – Se preguntó con miedo pero en ese momento de las sobras salieron diez criaturas encapuchadas vestidos de negro sacando espadas,-¿Qué quieren?, ¿Qué hicieron con Anna? – grito sacando un pala que el tenia guardada, mientras tanto.

_**EN LAS GRADAS**_

_**LA DIOSA DEL FUEGO**_

La princesa Anna de golpe despertó mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo al levantarse se quedó quieta mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia arriba para después dejar que un circulo de fuego la rodeara mientras su ropa cambiaba a un vestido negro y en su brazo derecho se creaba un tatuaje en forma de llama y su cabello se desataba dejándolo suelto mientras se hacía más rojo como fuego recién encendido al abrir los ojos bajo las escaleras y en cada grada se incendiaba las antorchas que estaban de adorno mientras que.

kristoff se encontraba peleando pero ya no podía mientras uno de ellos lo tomaba por el cuello y lo lanzaba a suelo en ese momento la puerta a la cual se dirigido Anna había explotado mientras una mujer vestida con un vestido negro bien elegante y un tatuaje en forma de llama en su brazo derecho y el cabello humeando apareció.

-¡Anna!, A..nn..a…. – kristoff no podía hablar por lo que estaba viendo

Las criaturas que estaban atacando a kristoff lo dejaron para después ver a Anna el primero en atacarla la golpe con la espada pero esta no le hico nada mientras que Anna con su mano sujeto la espada con una fuerza desconocida el monstruo no podía quitársela por la gran fuerza que tenía mientras que de su mano empezaba a salir chispas haciendo cenizas a la espada la criatura no tuvo otra más que soltarla pero la mano de Anna toco el pecho de la criatura quemándolo por completo los demás monstruos al ver eso fuero a atacarla ella utilizo la ira para prender todos sus brazos al hacerlo Anna comenzó a jugar con ellos quemándolos con crueldad

-¡Anna ya basta! – grito kristoff al ver esa crueldad

Anna se detuvo mientras miraba a las monstruos para después alzar su mano mientras preparaba sus dedos al tronarlos las criaturas se quemaron mientras estas gritaba kristoff se tapó los ojos para no ver tal escena al terminar las criaturas ya estaba hechos cenizas mientras Anna se apagaba

- kristoff corrió directo a ella,-¡Anna estas bien! – dijo el tocándole el brazo marcado

-no me toques… - dijo ella en un susurro

-¿Qué..?

-¡que no me toques! – grito ella mientras su brazo se encendía

-¡aaahhh! – kristoff grito a todo pulmón mientras la soltaba y miraba su mano quemada en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella no era Anna así que decido salir corriendo al salir se encontró con su amigo sven el cual al verlo corrió hacia el pero una gran explosión lo empujo kristoff y sven vieron bien a la nueva Anna la cual floto con lentitud sacando fuego de sus brazos quemando todo el bosque

-¡Anna!, ¡detente! – grito kristoff al ver la destrucción que estaba provocando su pareja

Anna pudo reaccionar y volver a ella misma mientras caía al suelo su vestido se convierto en su ropa original su cabello volvió a su color original mientras se ataba por si misma pero el tatuaje no desapareció el fuego se apagó por completo dejando todo quemado

-¡Anna! – Grito kristoff correindo hacia ella al igual que sven,-Anna despierta – dijo kristoff para después tocarla pero no podía ella estába hirviendo

Sven saco una sábana bien gruesa que tenía guardad

-buena idea chico – dijo kristoff mientras ponía la sabana en el suelo tomando todo su esfuerzo de levantarla soportando el gran calor al poderla cargarla kristoff se subió a la carrosa con toda velocidad,-¡vamos muchacho al reino! , mientras tanto.

_**EN EL CASTILLO **_

Elsa ya estaba muy preocupada por su hermana ya había pasado horas desde que su hermana se fue pero algo la asusto

-¡Elsa corre es Anna! – grito olaf de sorpresa bastante preocupado

Elsa no lo pensó dos veces y corrió afuera al salir del castillo vio la carrosa y miro a los ayudantes todos juntandos y luego vio que ellos sostenían a una persona su hermana

-¡Anna! – grito Elsa mientras salía corriendo al verla se asustó mucho mientras se arrodillaba al quererla tocar saco su mano con una gran velocidad ya que ella aún seguía caliente,-¿dime que paso?, kristoff - dijo Elsa interrogándolo

-es una larga historia – en ese momento Kristoff comenzó a toser ya que aún había humo en sus pulmones para después desmallarse.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Bueno amigos hemos terminado con este pequeño capítulo de Frozen espero que les allá gustado para los que me conocen aquí esta como lo prometí una historia de Frozen por favor no olviden comentar les agradecería mucho y como saben subo un capitulo todos los sábados aunque hoy es jueves pero ya que jajaja cuídense nos vemos el sábado atentamente su amigo**_: _**Paul-Andres-HF**_


	2. TEMBLOR

_**TEMBLOR**_

En el momento de que kristoff se desmayó todo era un gran miedo nadie podía tocar a Anna porque el resultado sería una gran quemadura en las manos

-majestad su hermana, no podemos tocarla tan solo mire – dijo el sirviente mostrando su mano quemada ya que el toco la frente de Anna

-yo se tengo una idea – dijo Elsa mientras congelaba su mano tocando la frente de Anna por unos tres minutos,-creo que ya está – dijo la reina arrodillada

-está bien llévensela – dijo el guardia con seriedad

-llévenlos donde el doctor apúrense – dijo Elsa asustada sintiendo su mano congelante

Después de meter a la pareja en el castillo dejaron a Kristoff y Anna en diferentes habitaciones

-no se preocupe majestad despertaran pero no sabemos porque su hermana tiene ese alto nivel de temperatura – dijo el Doctor con seriedad

-mm entiendo voy entrar, si despierta Kristoff me avisan – dijo Elsa con seriedad entrando en la habitación de Anna

Al entrar se acercó a ella mientras tomaba una silla mientras la miraba con preocupación pero algo la interrumpió

-la puerta se abrió con el Doctor,-majestad el chico ya despertó

-está bien ya voy – dijo Elsa mientras se paraba de la silla

-pero la advierto no está bien – dijo el Doctor con una tono asustado

-¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto Elsa confundida

-entre y lo vera – dijo el Doctor retirándose

Elsa al entrar pudo a ver a Kristoff despierto y asustado

-Kristoff…

-reina Elsa ¿Cómo esta Anna? – dijo Kristoff

-está bien pero ahora necesito que me digas ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana? – dijo Elsa sentándose en una silla

-¡todo era destrucción, fuego, llamas! – dijo Kristoff con una actitud extraña

-¿Qué dices?, ¿explícame bien? – dijo Elsa confundida

-Anna era otra persona – dijo el asustado al máximo pero en ese momento se desmayo

-hey Kristoff – dijo Elsa asustada y se dio cuenta que necesitaba descanso después de eso salió y el Doctor estaba afuera con una sonrisa

-majestad su hermana despertó – dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa

-que bien voy a verla – dijo Elsa con emoción al entrar vio a su hermana despierta mientras se acercaba lentamente,-Anna…

-Elsa por favor podrías prender la chimenea – dijo Anna sin emoción alguna

-aa, claro si – dijo Elsa dirigiéndose así a la chimenea a prenderla al hacerlo se acercó donde su hermana,-Anna…

-no quiero hablar por favor hermana retírate – dijo Anna con la misma expresión de Elsa cuando le decía vete

-pero Anna necesito saber que paso – dijo Elsa con preocupación

-no me acuerdo Elsa me duele la cabeza – dijo Anna tocándose la cabeza pero luego miro a Elsa con unas lágrimas,-¿Qué tienes?

-entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo siempre te tuve alegada de mi ahora ya no me quieres hablar ¿Qué paso con mi hermana? Por favor necesito saber ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Elsa preocupada

-te dije que no me acuer…, espera donde esta ¡Kristoff! – dijo Anna levantándose de golpe

-él está bien tranquila – dijo Elsa intentando calmarla

-necesito hablar con el – dijo Anna con seriedad

-entonces, ¿prefieres hablar con él? y no conmigo tu propia hermana – dijo Elsa entristecida

-tu y yo jamás tuvimos confianza nunca me tuviste confianza así que prefiero hablar con el – dijo Anna con seriedad

Esas palabras entristecieron mucho a Elsa

-en ese momento Anna miro el fuego al verlo se acercó y se arrodillo,-esto es tan hermoso – dijo Anna mirando el fuego

-Anna te vas a quemar – dijo Elsa al ver lo cerca que estaba su hermana del fuego

Anna no pudo evitarlo quería tocarlo

-¡estás loca! – dijo Elsa mientras apagaba la chimenea con sus poderes ,-te quemaras

-perdón ahora tengo que ir con Kristoff - dijo Anna preocupada por el

-si lo quieres ver será después él está ahora dormido – dijo Elsa con seriedad

-está bien – dijo Anna preocupada por el

-por lo menos puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tenías ese nivel de temperatura cuando Kristoff te trago acá – pregunto con tranquilidad para que Anna no se altere

-¿de qué hablas?, ¿yo con temperatura alta? – dijo Anna sin entenderla

-Anna cuando viniste aquí y te toque casi me quemas la mano – dijo Elsa asustada

-enserio… – dijo Anna tocándose el brazo derecho,-podrías salir un momento – dijo Anna de favor

-pero.., no Anna ¿dime lo que te sucede? – pregunto Elsa preocupada

-te lo pido de favor – dijo Anna preocupada,-solo será un minuto

-bueno está bien – dijo Elsa entristecida

-cuando su hermana salió Anna se quitó su camisa y se fue directo al espejo y vio su brazo derecho y pudo mirar el tatuaje de fuego,-¿y esto que es? – dijo Anna tocándose después de eso decidió irse al baño y al tomar un poco de agua se intentó limpiar el brazo pero no pasó nada la marca aún seguía hay pero la puerta sonó

-Anna ya paso más de un minuto ábreme – dijo Elsa asustada

-¡si ya voy! – dijo Anna tapándose su marca mientras le abría la puerta,-bueno hermana jejeje será mejor que vaya a ver a Kristoff – dijo ella sin tomarle atención

-espera no lo agás no agás lo que yo – dijo Elsa con tristeza

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Anna viendo a su hermana

-yo me aleje de ti yo me aleje de todos pero por favor no me ajas lo mismo paso mucho tiempo hasta comprender el significado del amor ahora que puedo controlarme te pido déjame ayudarte – dijo Elsa a ruegos

-tienes razón pero esto es algo que yo debo hacer sola – dijo Anna dirigiéndose hacia Elsa,-te quiero Elsa pero tengo miedo – dijo Anna asustada

-no lo tengas, dime – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-Anna simplemente suspiro mientras alzaba la manga de su camisa para mostrarle la marca pero fue interrumpida por un temblor,-¿¡que pasa!?

-¡no lo sé!, ¡sostente de algo! – grito Elsa asustada sujetada de la puerta

El temblor duro cinco segundos una vez acabado las hermanas con el corazón acelerado se calmaron

-¿estás bien? – pregunto Elsa con la puerta congelada por el miedo que sintió

-si…,¿y tú? – pregunto con el mismo miedo

-si…. , porque tembló – dijo Elsa asustada

-no lo sé, es cierto Kristoff! – dijo Anna corriendo hacia el

-¡Anna espera! – dijo Elsa siguiéndola una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que Anna miraba a su pareja en buen estado pero luego vio que le estaba revisando el brazo,-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Elsa al ver la actividad de Anna

-Anna al ver que no tenía ninguna marca se asustó porque solo ella tenía esa marca,-hermana tengo que salir – dijo Anna corriendo a toda velocidad

-¡Anna espera! – grito Elsa corriendo tras ella

-pero Anna corría con más velocidad para perder a su hermana mientras corría pudo salir del castillo y al ver un caballo no lo pensó dos veces y monto en el

-¡espera! – grito Elsa saliendo del castillo pero ya era demasiando tarde Anna ya se había ido pero pudo conseguir otro caballo, mientras tanto.

Anna seguía cabalgando a toda velocidad por el bosque,-¡lo encontré! – dijo ella mientras se bajaba del caballo al tocar la puerta una luz se reflejó y no lo dudo dos veces y entro al entrar fue corriendo y encontró las escaleras,-hola hay alguien hay – dijo ella asustada subiendo las gradas

_-sabía que vendrías princesa Anna – dijo la llama prendiéndose_

-¿qué me hiciste? – pregunto Anna en un tono amenazante

_-¿qué te hice? Jajaja que tono tan rebelde – dijo la llama con una voz divertida_

-no enserio dime – dijo Anna asustada

_-lo que te di fue poder un gran regalo muchos han entrado aquí princesas, príncipes, reyes, pero nadie aprobó la prueba de obtener esta habilidad eres digna y única_

-no, no tú me hiciste algo malo ahora espliqueme que es esto – pregunto Anna mostrando su marca

_-es la marca de tu regalo – dijo la llama con seriedad_

-¿marca…? no quítamela – dijo Anna con miedo

_-ya no se puede ahora eres parte del elemento tus venas ahora son partes si intentara quitarte esta habilidad probablemente morirías porque sería quitarte la vida ya no puedo – dijo con seriedad_

-no bromes con eso espera algo más tú me dijiste que iba a pasar cosas malas en el reino ¿a qué te referías? – pregunto Anna con seriedad

_-si lo habrá esa es una razón más por la cual debes tener esta habilidad – dijo la Llama con seriedad_

-podrías decírmelo – dijo Anna con el mismo tono

_-no…, no puedo revelar el futuro es prohibido – dijo la llama con seriedad_

-entonces dime ¿a qué habilidad te refieres…?

_-no te acuerdas jaja pero tengo que advertirte ten cuidado con la ira serás capaz de controlar lo que ahora puedes hacer, aah tu hermana se acera ya no puedo ayudarte_

-no espera no te vayas tengo muchas preguntas – dijo Anna pero el fuego ya había desaparecido

-¿Anna? – dijo Elsa entrando por la puerta

-Elsa… no deberías estar aquí – dijo Anna mirando a Elsa mientras miraba las escaleras

-pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué es este lugar? – pregunto Elsa sorprendida mientras subía las escaleras al estar arriba pudo ver apenas la marca de Anna,-¿Qué es eso?

-¿qué es?, ¿qué? – pregunto Anna tapándose el brazo

-¡Anna muéstrame lo que tienes en el brazo! – dijo Elsa desesperada

-no es nada – dijo Anna queriendo ocultarla

-en el castillo tú me ibas a mostrar algo y ahora porque no lo haces – dijo Anna poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana

-yo no puedo ¿Por qué…? – en ese momento un gran sonido se oyó y el temblor regreso

-¡vamos salgamos de aquí! – grito Elsa tomando la mano de su hermana al salir la luz mágica del túnel se apagó mientras el temblor seguía pero duro solo tres segundos

-¿estas bien? – pregunto Anna agitada

-si – respondió con el mismo tono

-o no – dijo Anna dirigiéndose al túnel el cual ya estaba destruido – ahora como voy a saber que me pasa – peso con preocupación

-¿tenías algo importante hay? – pregunto Elsa parándose del suelo

-no nada solo quería que Kristoff viera el lugar y recuerde algo – dijo Anna intentando mentir

-ya veo – dijo Elsa sin creer ninguna palabra solo fingió para llegar a una conversación,-¿qué crees que allá sido ese temblor? – pregunto Elsa preocupada

-no lose pero me preocupa este es el segundo – dijo Anna con seriedad

-cuéntame por favor – dijo Elsa con seriedad y miedo

-está bien en casa te lo diré – dijo Anna con seriedad mientras se subía a su caballo

-Elsa sonrió mientras hacia lo mismo

Las dos comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el reino una vez dentro vieron a la gente asustada hablando sobre los temblores y al ver a la reina fueron directo a ella a preguntarle sobre los temblores

-¡escuchen no sé lo que está pasando pero lo que paso es algo natural! – dijo Elsa mientras intenta calmar a la gente

Mientras que Anna no dejaba de tocarse el brazo no sentía dolor ni nada era como si no tuviera nada pero igual tenía miedo de que alguien viera esa marca en ese momento recordó a Kristoff y fue adentro del castillo Elsa entre la multitud la vio pero no podía alcanzarla tenía que responder las preguntas de su gente

-Anna a toda velocidad corrió a la habitación de Kristoff y él estaba hay tomando la sopa que le dio el doctor,-hola estas bien

-Anna eres tu si gracias – dijo Kristoff dejando la sopa halado

-que bien – dijo Anna sentándose en una silla

-¿puedo ver tu brazo? – pregunto Kristoff con una sonrisa

-está bien… - suspiro y Anna se alzó la manga mostrándole el tatuaje

-entonces era cierto – dijo Kristoff asustado

-tu también creías que era un sueño – dijo Anna sorprendida

-sí al parecer no lo fue aunque después de todo debo decir gracias – dijo Kristoff con una tono tierno

-¿gracias...?, pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entenderle

-no te acuerdas me salvaste de esas criaturas con esos poderes asombrosos me salvaste la vida si lo que paso era cierto entonces gracias – dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa

-gracias pero no fui yo – dijo Anna preocupada

-que... ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Kristoff asustado

-yo veía lo que hacía pero no me podía detener era agradable no podía hacer nada simplemente me gusto – dijo Anna poniendo la vista hacia abajo

-entiendo pero ¿qué vas hacer? – pregunto Kristoff preocupado

-fui al túnel de nuevo y hable con alguien me dijo que ya no podía ser de nuevo normal y si alguien intentaba sacarme lo que ahora llevo dentro seria como matarme y me dijo que algo malo iba a pasar por eso me dio esto – dijo Anna viendo su tatuaje

-entonces tenemos que resolverlo ¿Elsa ya lo sabe? – pregunto Kristoff levantándose de la cama

-no quiero decirle ella jamás me conto y no me dejo ayudarla y ella no podría ayudarme – dijo Anna con tristeza

-entonces lo aremos juntos – dijo Kristoff dándole la mano

-gracias... – dijo Anna para luego darle un beso

-¡Anna! – dijo Elsa entrando de golpe al cuarto haciendo que la pareja se separe

-jajaja perdón Elsa – dijo Anna apenada

-lo siento – dijo Elsa con el mismo tono

-bueno está anocheciendo será mejor irnos a dormir jeje – dijo Anna ya más tranquila

-está bien pero primero hay que cenar Kristoff ben acompáñanos – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Kristoff alegre

Los tres fueron a comer mientras todo era un gran silencio hasta que los cocineros dejaron el primer plato la sopa la cual estaba bien caliente

-aah, disculpe – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-si princesa – dijo el cocinero con una sonrisa

-me podría calentar la sopa – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-pero Anna está muy caliente – dijo Elsa sin entender la sopa estaba demasiada caliente

-no caliéntela más – dijo Anna levantando el plato

-ee.. bueno – dijo el cocinero viéndola de una manera extraña mientras se metía a la cocina al salir con la sopa ya hirviendo la dejo rápido en la mesa mientras Anna le agradecía

-bueno espera a que se enfríe no está bien caliente – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa pero Anna ya estaba tomando la sopa sin ningún dolor más bien con gusto

-bueno majestad porque cree que se provocó estos temblores – dijo Kristoff mientras tomaba su sopa

-no lo sé pero eso es algo natural espero que no se repita – dijo Elsa preocupada

-si tienes razón hermana – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-bien ahora díganme ¿que paso? – pregunto Elsa poniendo su seriedad

-bueno te lo diré – dijo Anna suspirando

-¿Anna? espera – dijo Kristoff en un susurro

-Kristoff y yo salimos a dar un paseo y vimos ese túnel y de repente salió un tipo de humo bueno era humo y tuvimos que salir rápido de ahí pero ya no pudimos aguantar jejej – dijo Anna sudando

-aja ya dime la verdad – dijo Anna mirándola con seriedad

-Anna es tu hermana no tienes que ocultarle nada – dijo Kristoff con un tono amable

-en ese momento ella se enfadó,-no tengo porque mostrarle nada ella nunca me tuvo confianza y no me dejo ayudarla – dijo Anna mientras que de su sopa comenzaba a salir más humo al igual que la de Elsa y Kristoff

-Elsa decidió pararse,-¡lo hice para mantenerte a salvo tu acaso creías que yo no sufría! – dijo Elsa alzando la voz

-no, porque no simplemente me dijiste lo que me ocultaron tú y nuestros padres me borraron la memoria jamás me tuvieron confianza nadie me tubo confianza – dijo Anna mientras daba la vuelta

-espera no te vayas – dijo Kristoff levantándose de la silla

-ya no me molesten por favor – dijo Anna caminando hacia la puerta

-¡espera! – dijo Elsa con la voz fuerte

-¡DIJE SILENCIO! – grito Anna volteando mientras las ventas explotaban al igual que los platos, vasos y el fuego de las velas comenzaba a crecer y la mesa fue empujada junto con Elsa y Kristoff por una gran onda expansiva y las puertas se habrían con mucha fuerza y las paredes se trisaban

-A...An...Anna – susurro Elsa levantándose del suelo ya que ella cayo por la honda expansiva

-¡mira ya estas feliz! – dijo Anna alzando su manga mostrando todo el tatuaje asustando a Elsa después de dos segundo de silencio Anna cerró la puerta con fuerza derritiendo la chapa de la puerta dirigiéndose hacia su habitación

-¡tú lo sabias! – dijo Elsa viendo a Kristoff con enojo

-si mucho… – dijo el bajando la mirada

-dime, si ella no me dice tú lo aras esto es serio ella es mi hermana – dijo Elsa preocupada

-sentémonos… – dijo Kristoff con seriedad

Después de que los dos se sentaron Kristoff le relato todo el nuevo aspecto de Anna y su habilidad dejando sorprendía y asustada a Elsa

-prometí que no te diría nada pero eres su hermana necesitara toda la ayuda posible – dijo Kristoff con seriedad

-si eso sí pero tal como lo dices necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – dijo Elsa preocupada

-reina los trolls nos podrían ayudar – dijo Kristoff con seriedad

-cierto mañana iremos – dijo Elsa con el mismo tono

-pero ¿cómo aras que salga? está enojada – dijo Kristoff con seriedad

-iré hablar con ella – dijo Elsa saliendo del comedor para después dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana para después tocar la puerta, mientras tanto.

**EN UN CASTILLO DESCONOCIDO**

Un anciano con deseos de venganza estaba parado tras un consejo

-créanme esa mujer no es una buena reina ya congelo al reino y sus habitantes casi mueren de hipotermia no merece ser reina de Arendelle si ustedes protegen a las personas tienen que quitarle el trono y encerrarla – dijo el anciano frente a la orden misteriosa

-no tenemos ningún motivo de quitarle el trono a la reina las personas que viven allí ya no se quejan

-pero tiene que escucharme esos poderes esa brujería – dijo el anciano intentado convencer a la orden

-silencio usted no ara problema señor duke de weselton el reino está en paz aunque Elsa sea apenas una niña para nosotros es buena reina la magia esta por todos lados y en algunos reinos también la poseen tome por ejemplo la flor del fulgor la que curo a la madre de la princesa Rapunzel va ahora a venir aquí a hablar de un tema que ya hemos enfrentado entonces retírese sáquenlo de aquí

-ustedes están cometiendo una grave equivocación – dijo el duke mientras los guardias lo sacaban

CONTINUARA…

_Bueno amigos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que les alla gustado muchas gracias por sus comentarios_

_-__**Sandra:**__ muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te allá gustado este capítulo._

_-**Diego:** me alegra que te allá gustado espero que este también._

_**-AzblueHell:**__ jaja gracias por comentar espero que te allá gustado._

_**-Kevin: **__muchas gracias amigo enserio me gusto tu comentario no te preocupes las otras historias también serán subidas pero apenas acabo de regresar espero que te allá gustado enserio este capítulo te lo agradezco._

_Bueno amigos con esto terminamos lamento que el capítulo sea corto por el tercero será largo muy bien les deseo un buen fin de semana nos vemos en el siguiente sábado no se olviden de comentar les agradecería muchísimo bueno cuídense mucho_…


	3. ANNA Vs ELSA

_**ANNA VS ELSA**_

Después de la pelea Anna entro en su habitación mientras lanzaba cosas por la ira y esa ira la dominaban hasta que

-¡Anna ábreme! –dijo Elsa preocupada pero esta no le quería abrir ya no tuvo otra opción que derrumbar la puerta con su poder y lo que encontró fue a su hermana viendo el reino por el espejo,-¿Anna…?

-¿porque haces eso destruiste mi puerta? que no entendiste no quiero verte – dijo Anna con ira

-¿Anna que te pasa?, ¿dime yo te puedo ayudar? – pregunto Elsa acercándose a ella

-¿ayudarme? no gracias – dijo Anna viendo la ventana

-si te puedo ayudar te llevaremos donde los trolls y ellos te curaran – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-¿curarme?, si no estoy enferme – dijo Anna mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana,-esas rocas vivientes que me aran me aran ocultar mi habilidad tal como hicieron contigo ¿ee? jajaja no estoy enferma, más bien me siento bien! – grito Anna mientras alzaba las manos haciendo que su chimenea se prenda al igual que sus cortinas y el suelo al bajarlas todo se apago

-¡ves a lo que me refiero! – dijo Elsa con miedo,-no, tú no estás bien esa no es Anna tú no eres mi hermana – dijo Elsa retrocediendo con miedo

-¡tú nunca fuiste mi hermana! – grito Anna tomando una espada que estaba adornando su habitación mientras esta prendía fuego algo que asusto mucho a Elsa

-¿me vas a atacar? – pregunto Elsa retrocediendo

-supongo no - dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-entonces yo también lo are – dijo Elsa tomando una segunda espada ya que había dos,-¡are que me devuelvas a Anna! – dijo Elsa congelando su espada mientras su vestido se creaba

-bien muy bien majestad ahora supongo que es mi turno – dijo Anna mientras alzaba el dedo y como disparo salió el fuego

-Elsa de un golpe creo un escudo pero no fue tan rápida Elsa destruyo la pared mientras en el humo miraba a una mujer aproximarse

-Anna ya se había trasformado mientras salía con su espada en llamas

-¡Anna! – grito Kristoff corriendo asía ella junto con Olaf

-¡no se acerquen ella no es Anna! – grito Elsa mientras se levantaba,-me robaste a mi hermana y voy a recuperarla – dijo Elsa congelando su espada mientras se ponía en guardia

Las dos se miraron mientras Elsa tenía una cara de miedo al enfrentarse con su propia hermana mientras Anna quería lastimarla, Kristoff y Olaf no podía acercarse ya que un paso asía ellas sería una gran quemadura o terminar bien congelado hasta morir la primera en atacar fue Anna utilizando su ira dándole habilidad y fuerza mientras Elsa retrocedía por la gran fuerza que tenía Anna, Elsa casi jamás había peleado las habilidades nuevas que tenía Anna fueron su regalo la espada de Elsa provocaba que la Anna saque chispas y la espada de Anna sacaba nieve mientras las dos se atacaban a muerte

-¡tenemos que detener esto es horrible! – dijo Olaf preocupado

-si tienes razón pero si nos acercamos a ellas talvez no salgamos vivos – dijo Kristoff con la misma preocupación

Volviendo con Elsa y Anna las dos seguían peleando a muerte mientras Anna empujaba a Elsa, Elsa tuvo que saltar las gradas

-¡basta por favor! – pidió Elsa mientras su espada se derretía

-mientras Anna bajaba las gradas apuntando a Elsa con su dedo pero algo la interrumpió

-¡Alto! – grito Kristoff poniéndose adelante de Elsa haciendo que Anna baje su dedo apagándolo,-sé que sigues hay Anna escúchame ya viste bien a quien estas atacando a tu propia hermana despierta esa no eres tu – dijo Kristoff tratando de razonar con Anna

-Anna simplemente lo vio con seriedad mientras alzaba su dedo de nuevo con una cara fría para después apuntarles

-¡noo! – grito Olaf saltando hacia el ataque haciendo que el fuego lo convierta en agua

-¡OLAF! – gritaron Elsa y Kristoff al verlo pero después se calmaron al ver que el frio que le dio Elsa lo revivió

-estoy bien – dijo Olaf arreglándose

-váyanse esta es mi pelea no de ustedes – dijo Elsa parándose recogiendo su espada

-esta bien tienes razón por favor no lastimes a Anna sálvala – dijo Kristoff llevándose a Olaf

-tranquilos la salvare… – dijo Elsa viéndolos ir mientras pensaba – la salvare si ella no me logra matar,-muy bien Anna expensemos – dijo Elsa poniéndose en guardia

-en ese momento Anna tiro su espada algo que no entendió Elsa mientras que de las manos de Anna salía fuego al nivel máximo de lava para dispárala

-Elsa al ver eso creo un escudo pero fue más fuerte el calor haciendo que ella caiga al suelo sin ningún poder alguno mientras Anna recogía su espada incendiándola caminando hacia ella mientras que con la punta de la espada acomodaba el cabello de Elsa para después alzar la espada

-Elsa se sentía más triste que asustada ser asesinada por su propia hermana al pensarlo cerro los ojos esperando su muerte pero después de dos segundo Elsa abrió los ojos y miro que la espada estaba a su lado derecho de la mejilla ni siquiera la roso mientras miraba a Anna con miedo,-A..n..n..a

-en ese momento Anna se calmó mientras se arrodillaba y el fuego desaparecía al igual que la ira mientras caía en el suelo desmallándose

-Anna… – susurro Elsa levantándose mientras miraba como el fuego desaparecía y su hermana volvía a la normalidad

-¡están bien! – dijo Kristoff bajando las escaleras junto con Olaf

-si estoy bien – dijo Elsa mientras miraba a su hermana

-rápido tenemos que llevarla donde los trolls – dijo Kristoff cargándola

-está bien pero ¿porque la pudiste levantar? deberías a verte quemado – dijo Elsa sorprendida y agitada por el cansancio Anna enserio la debilito

-la ira la hace cambiar de actitud una vez que la ira desaparece su poder se va es por eso – dijo Kristoff cargándola

-y ¿cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Elsa mientras se tocaba las quemaduras que Anna le logro hacer pero estas desaparecían gracias a su poder dejando la piel de Elsa como nueva

-es obvio no vamos yo conduciré tu estas muy débil – dijo Kristoff preocupado

-si tienes razón vámonos Olaf – dijo Elsa recuperándose

Los tres acostaron a Anna en el carruaje alistándola para el viaje

-vámonos ya – dijo Elsa aun debil mientras Olaf Y Kristoff subían al carruaje

-bien vamos adelante Sven – dijo Kristoff con fuerza mientras dos caballos ayudaban a Sven

En el viaje Kristoff se encontraba conduciendo y Olaf lo ayudaba mientras que Elsa estaba dentro del carruaje mirando a su hermana con preocupación mientras le acariciaba la mejilla después de una hora al fin llegaron Elsa pudo despertar ya que ella se quedó dormida junto a su hermana

-ya llegamos – dijo Kristoff abriendo la puerta

-bien – dijo Elsa despertando

-Kristoff tomo a Anna con cuidado mientras entraban al bosque,-aquí es… – dijo el mientras recostaba a Anna en el césped,-¿¡hola hay alguien aquí!? – grito mientras Elsa se sentaba junto con su hermana

-¡miren! – dijo Olaf viendo como las rocas venia hacia ellos transformándose en trolls

-¡kristoff ha vuelto! – gritaron alegres mientras preparaban sus voces Para cantar

-¡alto yo también estoy feliz deberlos pero necesitamos su ayuda! – dijo Kristoff deteniendo su canto

-en ese momento apareció el mismo troll que sano a Anna mientras todos le hacían espacio,-a pasado mucho tiempo Elsa – dijo el Troll mirándola

-me legro de verlo pero necesito su ayuda es… – en ese momento Elsa fue interrumpida

-lo se siento su energía desde aquí tráemela – dijo el Troll con seriedad

-si – dijo Kristoff trayéndola y recostándola en el suelo

-veamos que tenemos – dijo el Troll tocándole la cabeza a Anna después de tres segundo el troll fue empujado pero solo un poco mientras se paraba,-¡es muy fuerte!, ¿cómo paso? , ¿porque tu hermana al igual que tu tiene poderes Elsa? – pregunto el Troll preocupado

-yo le contare – dijo Kristoff empezando a contarle todo y con detalles sin dejar nada escondido

-ya veo – dijo el Troll con seriedad

-¿pero la podrá curar verdad? ¿podrá quitarle ese poder destructivo? – pregunto Elsa preocupada

-¿curarla? hija intentar quitarle estos poderes a tu hermana seria como arránquale el alama su corazón su sangre ahora están combinados – dijo el Troll con seriedad

-¿y qué hacemos? hace un par de horas casi nos mata especialmente a Elsa – dijo Kristoff preocupado

-tal como tú me dijiste cuando ella se enfada la chispa que lleva dentro se prende impulsándola y haciendo que su sangre se caliente tomando una actitud violenta y destructiva el fuego representa destrucción y caos deben mantenerla fuera de la ira – dijo el Troll con seriedad

-y si no podemos ¿qué pasa si no lo logra? quedara igual que yo – dijo Elsa con miedo

-Elsa tu poder puede crear alegrar o destruir pero el de Anna es capaz de matar y destruir en segundo y será difícil controlarla talvez si borramos su memoria... – dijo el Troll preocupado

-¡no nada de eso!, es por eso que ella se enojó conmigo es por eso que ella ha estado así todo el tiempo conmigo no pienso hacerle eso – dijo Elsa bien firme

-está bien tenemos otro artefacto tráemelo – dijo el Trolla con seriedad después de un minuto los de más Trolls le entregaron un medallón,-ves esto iba hacer para ti Elsa algo que recién descubrimos cuando Anna se la ponga su poder quedara cerrado como candado ya que esto impide que las emociones se alteren no te lo dimos a ti Elsa porque tú ya sabias controlarlo – dijo el Troll con seriedad

-y seguro podrá contener tanta ira estuvo a punto de partirle la cara a Elsa en dos casi la mata – dijo Olaf preocupado

-Anna salvo a Elsa – dijo el Troll mirándolo

-¿me salvo? ¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto Elsa sin entender

-si Anna no se hubiera controlado al último momento tu probablemente ya estarías muerta lo vez con tal solo intentar salvarte se desmallo por eso será difícil controlar su fuerza ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dijo el Troll con seriedad

-entiendo está bien démelo – dijo Elsa tomando el medallón para ponérselo a su hermana mientras despertaba haciendo que Elsa se quite

-Anna en ese instante despertó de golpe mientras una onda expansiva empujo a todos hacia los arboles al levantarse miro a los Trolls

-¡Anna! – grito Elsa acercándose a ella mientras Anna caí al suelo de rodillas

-¿Elsa? – dijo Anna mirándola con vista borrosa mientras el medallón detenía su fuerza

-así es hermana soy yo – dijo Elsa acercándose lentamente a ella

-lo siento mucho Elsa esa no fui yo, yo jamás te aria daño – dijo Anna preocupada pero un abrazo de su hermana la calmo

-lo se te quiero hermana no te preocupes – dijo Elsa abrazándola

-muy bien es hora de que le cuente a Anna todo sin mentiras – dijo el Troll mirando a las dos hermanas

-si Anna escúchame – dijo Kristoff acercándose a ella

En ese instante le contaron todo a Anna y más sobre el medallón y de lo que tendría que evitar su misma ira para no sacar su segunda personalidad

-no te lo debes quitar – dijo el Troll con seriedad

-entiendo… – dijo Anna mirando hacia abajo

-eso ha sido todo aquí me despido – dijo el Troll retirándose

-muy bien volvamos a casa – dijo Elsa dándole la mano a su hermana despidiéndose de los trolls

Mientras los cuatro se iban un sujeto espía estaba hay mirándolos con una sonrisa para después retirarse

En el palacio los cuatro entraron mientras Sven se quedaba descansando

-todo este desastre ¿lo hice yo? – dijo Anna preocupada viendo las paredes quemadas

-no fue tu culpa Anna – dijo Elsa tocándole el hombro a su hermana

-si lo fue – dijo Anna con tristeza

-pero no volverá a pasar – dijo Olaf con una sonrisa

-así es mientras tengas el medallón puesto no podrás alterarte – dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa

-eso espero – dijo Anna tocando el medallón pero aun así no confiaba en el del todo mientras pensaba que su ira podía volver y poseerla de nuevo liberando a su segunda personalidad

-bien todos a dormir ya es bien tarde debemos descansar – dijo Elsa feliz ahora que todo volvería a la normalidad

-si iré a dormir buenas noches – dijo Olaf retirándose con una gran sonrisa

-yo también ira a dormir duerman bien – dijo Kristoff abrazando a Anna para después irse a dormir

-en ese momento Anna cerro los ojos con miedo

-¿estás bien? – pregunto Elsa viendo la tristeza de su hermana

-como vas a pensar que estoy bien peleamos y fue por mi culpa – dijo Anna con lagrimas

-no Anna no fue tu culpa no pudiste controlarte ahora sientes lo que yo sentía sé cómo te sientes tranquila no pasa nada – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón gracias – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-bueno iré a dormir – dijo Elsa volteando hasta que

-Elsa – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-¿si…?

-y si hacemos un muñeco – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-¿lo dices enserio? – pregunto Elsa bien contenta

-si jajaja – rio con la misa actitud

-¡claro que esperamos! – grito Elsa mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana llevándola al patio,-lista jajaja

-si – dijo Anna contenta

-en ese momento Elsa creo nieve regándola por todo el patio,-hagámoslo

En ese momento las dos se pusieron a jugar y a crear y reír después de hacerlo ya estaba agotadas mientras entraban al palacio riendo

-jajajaja bes y tú que no querías hacer uno – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-jajaj perdón – dijo Anna con el mismo tono

-oye ágamos una pijamada y contemos historias de terror – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-claro pero en mi cuarto me voy a morir de frio en el tuyo jajaja – dijo Anna en un tono burlón

-jajaja está bien – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

Despeas de unos minutos las dos ya estaba en el cuarto Anna en su cama y Elsa en un colchón riendo y contado cuentos de miedo mientras Elsa sentía una gran felicidad al recuperar sus momentos perdidos con su hermana

-bueno es hora de dormir – dijo Elsa tapándose con las cobijas

-si bueno hasta mañana Anna o bueno ya es mañana jajaja – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-jajaja si descansa – dijo Elsa con el mismo tono cerrando los ojos mientras se dormía de golpe por el cansancio

-mientras Anna seguía despierta pensado en tomar una gran y difícil decisión para después salir de la cama y hacer sus maletas tomar todo lo necesario llevando mucho dinero para irse después de eso tomo una pluma y papel y escribió una carta de despedida mientras salía por la ventana para después en la salida escoger un caballo el más velos al obtenerlo salió sin rumbo buscando un nuevo lugar, mientras tanto.

Eran ya las siete de la mañana y Elsa comenzó a despertar mientras bostezaba,-bueno días Anna hey ¿Anna donde estás? – pregunto mientras se paraba y luego vio que no estaba pero pudo ver la carta y de inmediato fue a leerla

Elsa mi Querida hermana esto es un adiós para mi después de lo que paso me di cuenta de que soy un gran peligro y lo mejor será irme siento mucho no haber recuperado nuestros momentos perdidos ahora tengo que vivir mi vida tú tienes un gran trabajo de reina y ahora es tiempo de que yo también busque algo para mi dile a Kristoff que lo amo y ati igual y que Olaf nunca cambie pero si estoy cerca de ustedes podría matarlos y peor si estoy cerca de Olaf te deseo suerte hermana sé que serás una excelente reina y séque algún día nos volveremos a ver te amo hermana.

-después de leer la carta Elsa la congelo por completo mientras se tiraba en el escritora a llorar, mientras tanto.

**EN UN BUSQUE LEGANO**

-Anna estaba cabalgando dormida pero después se calló del caballo,-¡que paso! – dijo mientras despertó de golpe y miro que estaba en bosque mientras se levantaba por suerte la ciada no fue tan dura así que se levantó sin dolor,-¿en donde estamos? – dijo Anna viendo el boesque,-bueno donde sea es mejor estar lejos no – dijo Anna acariciando a su caballo después decidió sentarse pensando en que iba hacer de su vida ahora ya que ya no era una princesa ahora una fugitiva escapando de casa,-bueno tienes hambre amigo – dijo Anna sacando zanahoria dándole a su caballo mientras ella sacaba un poco de pan, mientras tanto.

**EN EL PALACIO**

Elsa estaba destrozada ya perdió a sus padres y ahora perdió a su hermana,-tengo que avisar a todos – dijo Elsa con tristeza, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Anna termino de comer mientras se paraba y trepaba su caballo lista para buscar un lugar lo primero era ver si alguien le daba cobijo el bosque era demasiado grande parecía como si estuviera dando vueltas en círculos pero después vio humo al verlo no lo dudo dos veces y fue con velocidad después de dos minutos encontró una casa muy grande ella pudo ver a otros tres caballos de guerra algo que le pareció extraño mientras se bajaba del suyo para tocar la puerta sin imaginarse que al tocar esa puerta su vida cambiaría para siempre…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Bueno amigos hemos terminado el capítulo tres ahora que pasara con Anna cuando toque esa puerta jajaja agradezco bastante sus comentarios…**_

_**-Shany VX gomez: **__jajaja gracias Shany por el comentario._

_**-Melani: **__muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto espero que este te allá gustado también este._

_**-Guest: **__muchas gracias por el like ._

_**-Angélica**__: Jaja gracias enserio pero créeme no soy tan bueno._

_**-Diego: **__gracias amigo espero que este te allá gustado._

_**-Kevin: **__enserio Kevin te agradezco tu apoyo ojo tal vez el siguiente sábado suba un capítulo de imagination gracias._

_**-AzblueHell: **__Jaja gracias por leerlo pero no créeme ya se conoce a Anna jaja gracias por tu comentario._

_**Bueno amigos espero que este capítulo les allá gustado y les allá sacado una sonrisa jaja por favor no se olviden de comentar que tenga un gran fin de semana cuídense mucho nos vemos el siguiente sábado con otro capítulo...**_


End file.
